This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Truly emergent end devices (e.g., phones, pads, sensors, actuators and machines in general) are not yet available to the general public. Emergent software (SW) solutions in the context of online social networks are expected to become at least somewhat available in the near future. Emergent behavior is at present the most advanced in game SW and in certain scientific and industrial applications, such as in dedicated pattern detection algorithms.